Redemption
by Shadow38383
Summary: Allen does the unthinkable for Road, can she do the same? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

So yeah, I can't get this paring and the IchiRuki paring out of my head, still, hope you enjoy. Pls review

'How the hell did we end up like this?' Road thought to herself with a smile as she held on to Allen's hand to keep herself from falling to the depths of a fissure. Allen held on with whatever remaining strength he had. It wasn't even five minutes ago that they were having a usual Noah vs. Exorcist battle somehow ending with both Road and Allen being drained of strength and Road being knocked aside into a fissure nearby, but before she could fall and be lost for good, Allen had jumped forward and caught her and now they hung on the edge of a cliff with Allen holding on to the cliff with one hand and Road's hand in the other.

"Allen!" a voice called from a distance. Road identified the voice as the ever annoying (to her anyway) friend of Allen, Lenalee.

"Allen...just let go." Road commented, "At this rate...we'll both fall to our deaths..."

"I can't do that." Allen replied with his trademark smile.

"Why not!?" Road asked, loosening her grip to try and slip out of his hands, but he held on.

"Because..." Allen was cut off a he felt Lenalee begin to pull him up, however it became quite a task since it wasn't just him she was pulling up.

"Allen! You have to let her go, I can't pull you up!" Lenalee shouted.

"I can't let her go!" Allen replied.

"Damn it Road! Let him go!" Lenalee continued to shout, "Die on your own!"

"He won't let me!" Road replied out of annoyance.

"That's right, I won't." Allen commented as he drew strength seemingly out of nowhere and pulled her up high enough to grab her by the waist, "You remember how you said that you loved me?"

"What?" Road was surprised by Allen's question, "Uh, yeah but you always responded with 'love between a Noah and Exorcist and never exist'." She continued to struggle against his hold on her.

"Well..." Allen began, "I lied." At his words, both Lenalee and Road stopped moving and stared at him with shock, giving Allen the opportunity he needed. "Road, I love you." With that said, Allen pressed his lips against Road's in a quick kiss and as he broke away he shoved Road onto the stable surface. Before either Road or Lenalee could react, Allen turned to Lenalee, "Please Lenalee... take care of Road for me." At that moment the section of the cliff he was hanging on to gave way.

"ALLEN!" Road and Lenalee cried out as they watched him fall into the abyss. Lenalee Broke into tears and Road slumped to her knees and placed her hand on her lips, unable to comprehend what just happened.

"Allen..." Road whispered, "You...loved me...?" Road began to make sense of the situation and tears began to fill her eyes, "You...you...you idiot!" Road broke down uncontrollably, "You tell me that you love me...and then you sacrifice yourself!" Road settled a bit and continued talking to herself, "You really did love me? Enough to die for me?"

"HE DIDN'T LOVE YOU!" Lenalee shouted at Road, "HE PITIED YOU! GOD DAMN IT ALLEN!" Lenalee slammed her fists into the ground, "You were always so nice to people, there's such a thing as being too nice!" Lenalee continued to cry and Road noticed another exorcist approaching. Forcibly stopping her own tears, she tried to limp away, but only managed to get up and fall forward.

"Damn it...Allen, it looks like you sacrificed yourself for nothing..." she said to herself sadly.

"Lenalee!" The Exorcist called out as he knelt beside her, "What happened?"

"Lavi! Allen's dead!" Lenalee replied still crying.

"What? How?" Lavi asked in disbelief.

"Ask that bitch!" Lenalee responded still crying and pointed at Road who had fallen chest down on the ground. Lavi approached her taking note at her weakened state.

"So, what do you have to say?" Lavi asked with threat clear in his voice.

Road looked up at him out of the corner of her eyes which began to fill with tears again, "He...he died to save me..." Road whispered, "Allen...saved me...and asked Lenalee to look after me...but...that's not going to happen..."

"No." Lavi replied as he lifted his hammer over his head and brought it down at full force only to be stopped halfway, "What the hell? Who-?" Lavi was cut off by the sight of the man beside him, "No way...G-g-general C-c-cross?" Lenalee looked up from her position and was as shocked as Lavi was. Road managed to see Cross' face before she passed out from exhaustion.

"You're supposed to be Allen's friends...no?" Cross asked earning nervous nods, "Then why are you ignoring his dying wish?"

"Wha-? You don't really believe her do you!?" Lavi commented.

"Road can always lie...but so can Lenalee." Cross commented causing Lavi to look at Lenalee with surprise, "Luckily, Allen had Timcanpy record the event, I happened to be nearby when he found me." Timcanpy popped up on Cross' shoulder as if on cue. "Noah or not, Allen didn't want any harm to come to Road in his absence. I will take her to HQ and be the one to watch her since neither of you can be trusted with a request from Allen." With that said Cross picked up Road and walked away leaving Lenalee and Lavi with stunned faces.

After Cross reported Allen's death, the Order sent a team to recover his body which they returned with after two days in a wooden coffin. Cross allowed Road to see Allen's coffin, however she had her hands bound together like a prisoner. Lenalee broke down at the sight of the coffin and Lou Fa fell to the floor, broken with disbelief and crying. Lavi placed a hand on the coffin holding it for a bit then patted it, "Good night Allen...you've earned a good rest..." he said sadly before leaving.

Road couldn't hold back anymore, shoving Cross aside she ran and collapsed on top of Allen's coffin, sobbing and letting her tears run freely with no restraint. Lenalee took a step forward ready to tear Road away with her hated clear as day, but Cross blocked her way. Lenalee looked up at Cross with pure anger, but Cross simply shook his head.

After a few minutes Cross approached Road and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Its time."

"No! Please! Not Allen!" Road pleaded, "Don't burn him, he doesn't deserve that!"

"It's the way things work around here..." Cross replied.

"NO!" Road shouted clinging onto Allen's coffin and began to cry again.

Cross gently pried her off the coffin and carried her away to the holding room they put her in.

"Hey, Lenalee," Lavi began, "Don't you think Cross is acting strange?"

"What do you mean?" Lenalee asked while drying her eyes.

"From what Allen told us, Cross is a lazy bastard unless it's really serious, and he hates Noah just like all the other Exorcists here," Lavi explained, "I don't think he would have taken Allen's request unless it was serious."

Before Road and Cross reached the holding room, Cross put her down and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Tell, me the truth," he began, "do you really love Allen?" Road, taken by surprise by Cross' actions, simply nodded. With a sigh, Cross continued, "There is a way to bring him back, but there's a catch."

Road's eyes widened and she quickly pushed him against the opposite wall. "Is there really a way?" she asked impatiently, "Tell me!"

Cross pushed her off, "Yes, but like I said there is a catch."

"I don't care! Just tell me!" Road snapped, "I'll do whatever it takes, even if I have to become an exorcist myself!"

Cross coughed, "Well, not to try and take advantage, but...technically...that's one of the things you have to do."

"Wha- are you serious?" Road asked surprised.

"It gets worse for you, because if we pull this off...you will lose your Noah powers...or most of them."

"What do you mean?" Road asked.

"You'll be left with your little levitation ability and accelerated healing, but your ties to the other Noah and your travel by doorfare will be lost. Are you still willing to bring back Allen knowing that you'll lose your 'family'?" Road hesitated but agreed either way, nothing was going to stop her from getting Allen back.

"Very well." Cross commented, "Now first, we need to make you an exorcist...which will be difficult since Innocence chooses its accommodator...we can try and see if the ones we have react to you." Road nodded as Cross led her to the Innocence containment room.

"Wait," Road called out before they entered, "Isn't hels- helks- whatever her name is, in there? you know, the giant Innocence?"

"No, there was an up in security for the Innocence so we put them in a more secure room." Cross replied and led her inside. Upon stepping inside, Road felt the air lighter as she took in the sight of Innocence lined up in rows as if she were at the market. She quickly approached them one by one to see if she could get a reaction from any of them.

"I got nothing." Road reported turning to see Cross looking for something, "What are you-?"

"Ah, there you are my old friend." Cross commented as he grabbed what looked like a .45 caliber magnum.

"That was yours?" Road asked, "Why'd you leave it?"

"Yep, I wanted to get out of the exorcist business so I faked my death, and in order to make it look real I had to leave it behind." Road reached for the gun to get a better look when it suddenly shined brightly surprising and blinding both Road and Cross. The sudden brightness slowly died down, but Road could only see a blur.

"Ow...what the hell was that?" she asked trying to get her eyes to adjust.

"Not sure, never seen that kind of reaction from any Innocence." Cross replied.

"Oh, here, I must've pulled this out of your hand." Road commented feeling the gun in her hand and handing it to Cross.

"Thank-" Cross stopped and felt confused for the first time as he felt his Innocence in his hand, but also felt it in the other yet rather distinct. Letting a moment for his eye to adjust, Cross noticed that he was indeed holding Judgment in his hand...both hands. "What the hell? Judgment split in two?"

"What? Really?" Road asked as she regained her vision and noticed Cross holding two guns, "Cool, one for me and one for you." Road eagerly took back the gun, "So, what happened?"

"I'm not sure." Cross responded, "Maybe judgment saw your reason to become an exorcist and decided to help, or your powers can cause it to split in two...I've never seen anything like this."

"Well?" Road asked, "Does this make me an Exorcist?"

"Hmm...I suppose." Cross replied taking note at Roads uneasy look, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Road replied, "it's just...kinda weird calling myself an Exorcist...I wouldn't be caught dead like this, but it's all for Allen...ok, step one complete, now what?"

"Now...we have to find a Noah that was close to being a friend to Allen." Cross explained.

"Well...that would be Tyki...but what does that have to do with anything?" Road asked.

"Because this procedure requires...a...sacrifice..." Cross explained shocking Road to the core, "if you really want to bring Allen back, you need to kill one of your own...one who was close to Allen..."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Road shouted, "There is no way I'm killing Tyki!"

"Then Allen will never come back, and I could just send you after him." Cross responded, "Then again, after what you've done, you probably won't go where he is." Road was at conflict with herself: let Allen stay dead and die, or kill Tyki, bring Allen back, and side with the order. "Look, this procedure requires that you kill one of your own only because it will prove that you want redemption." Cross continued, "Atone for your sins, or leave Allen and die. Either way, make your final choice now, I hear someone approaching." Just then, Komui came in through the door.

"Cross!?" he asked shocked, "It is true! You're alive!"

"Uhh...hey." Cross greeted.

"You have a lot of work to make up for and-" Komui was cut off when he realized that Road was next to Cross with Cross' Innocence in her hand which was aimed at him, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Umm...does it have to be a secret?" Road asked Cross.

"I didn't want to make a commotion over this, but it seems we have to tell him at least." Cross replied.

"Tell me what?" Komui demanded.

"There is a way to bring Allen back." Cross replied.

"Really?" Komui asked, "Well, then thank goodness we scheduled his cremation for next week. I can have it canceled, but what is she doing here, with your Innocence...and could you point that thing away from me!?" Road lowered the weapon.

"The procedure requires that the person who wants him back most to become an Exorcist and be cleared of their sins." Cross explained, "We came here in search of an Innocence that might react to her and well...it was mine, but it split...or cloned I guess."

"I see..." Komui replied, "how will you clear her of her sins?"

"She will have to kill one of her own...and herself." Cross replied.

"What the hell!?" Road snapped, "I think you forgot to mention SUICIDE!"

"If you're not lying about being in love with him, you'll be fine." Cross explained, "If you somehow managed to play out those feelings, then Allen will still return...but you'll be dead."

"Anything else you need to mention?" Komui asked.

"Yeah, don't tell Lenalee." Cross replied, "It wouldn't do to have her interfere because of her jealousy."

"Better for us," Komui commented, "that'll be one less guy, that might do something to my Lenalee, that I need to worry about."

"Ok one, Allen is not like that," Road started, "two, Lenalee has no chance against me!"

"Let's just find this...Tyki fellow." Cross commented.

"No need." Came a voice from behind them. All three turned around to see a man in formal wear and the same scars around his forehead like Road's.

"T-tyki," Road began, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Tyki responded, "and I don't think the others or the Earl will appreciate what you're doing." Tyki slowly approached them as Cross took aim.

"What do you plan to do?" Cross asked. Tyki stopped in front of him.

"Well?" Tyki simply asked confusing the others, "Where are you going to finish this? We are bringing him back right?"

"So? What do we do now?" Tyki asked again.

"Uhh...well...," Cross began and cleared his throat, "right then, now we need a secure room. One where no one will interfere."

"Hmm...well I suppose since it's urgent," Komui commented, "I have a room in which I hide in where no one ever bothers me, my personal getaway spot."

"And you couldn't share it with me?" Cross asked.

Komui began to lead them out when he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Tyki asked.

"Did you bring anyone else?" Komui asked.

"No," Tyki replied, "I don't really socialize with the others much these days, other than Road anyways."

"Why do you ask?" Road asked.

"I thought I heard something..." Komui responded, "I guess I'm overdue for a nap." Cross smacked him across the head.

"Just lead the way." Cross commented. Komui continued and led them to the other side of the building, taking some stairs to the basement, making a turn around the wall, going up some stairs to the second to highest floor, turning again and taking a second set of stairs to the midsection to his office and to his closet door.

"Here we are." Komui commented as he opened the closet door as the others stared at him with frustration.

"You made us walk around for an hour like idiots just to lead us to a giant closet in your office?" Road asked with her eyes closed and a vein popping out on her forehead.

"You never know if someone will try to find me." Komui responded earning him Road's fist in his face.

"Wait, don't we need Allen's body?" Tyki asked.

"It's actually in here," Komui commented while rubbing his nose, "I thought the coffin was another piece of equipment and forgot to ask someone to get it out of here." Road showed no mercy as she made sure that his chances of ever having children became real slim. Road ran inside and found Allen's coffin. Quickly she pried it open and Cross came up behind her to take a look.

"Good, decomposition isn't really taking its effect yet." Cross commented. "We should start before someone finds out that we're here."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Came a voice from the door way.

Road face palmed herself, "I swear, if we lived other lives before now, this bitch was probably my rival."

"Lenalee, we can't have any interruptions." Cross commented, "Now leave."

"Lenalee, how did you find my secret spot?" Komui squeaked from the ground, still not recovered from Road's ruthless beating.

"Secret spot?" Lenalee asked, "Everyone knows that you hide in this giant closet! Now what are you doing with Allen's body!?" Road pulled out her gun and aimed at Lenalee.

"I swear, I will pull the trigger if you don't get out of here!" she shouted, "The last thing I want Allen to come back to, is the fact that I had to blow his best friends brains all over the wall!"

"Come...back to?" Lenalee asked confused. Road was about to explain when Lenalee suddenly fell over unconscious.

Looking up everyone could see Tyki straightening out his tux, "You're right Road," he commented, "she really is annoying. Now let's get this over with before she wakes up." Cross nodded and pulled out an old book out of his coat.

"Wait, wait, wait." Komui interrupted, "You're telling me that you plan to bring back Allen with magic?"

"No," Cross replied, "but for some reason, as I still don't understand how this works, it is of a similar fashion. Still not the same though."

"I've seen that book before, never believed what was in it though." Tyki commented, "How'd you find out about it, or even come across it?"

"Well, when you travel, you actually pick up on rumors that lead to good stuff." Cross replied, "Once I actually overheard two guys talking about a cave in which they hid some booze...good stuff I should add."

"So now what?" Road asked impatiently, "Are you going to do a few chants or something?"

"No," Cross replied, "I just open the book and you do as I tell you." Cross opened the book to a page he bookmarked, "Now, first take Allen's hand." Road did as instructed, flinching at Allen's cold hand.

'I hope this works.' she thought to herself feeling her tears return.

"Now, Tyki?" Cross continued, "Ready to die?"

"Cross..." Tyki commented, "If what I read in that book is true, then won't-?"

"Not another word." Cross interrupted, "Things must go as there are now." Tyki nodded and stepped forward as Road drew her weapon.

"Well?" Tyki asked. Road was shaking.

"I- I...I can't do this," Road commented, "I can't kill you!"

"Road, you've gotten this far." Tyki replied, "Don't stop because of me, I'll be fine." Road lightly nodded and took aim again.

"Tyki...I'm sorry." Road commented and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet through Tyki's skull, causing him to fall backwards...lifeless. Road wept for her family member and slowly turned to Cross for further instruction.

"I'm sorry that it has to be done this way, Road." Cross commented, "Now that you have felt the pain that you have inflicted on others, you may finish your atonement by taking your own life, do not let go of Allen's hand." Road nodded and slowly placed the gun on her head taking heavy breaths. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, another had grabbed her own. Looking up she was met with Lenalee.

"Allow me." she commented.

"Lenalee, stop!" Cross ordered, "She has to do it herself!"

"Of course she does," Lenalee commented, "but then, that would just give her peace!" Lenalee didn't wait for an explanation and pulled the trigger causing Road to fall dead on Allen with her face in his chest.

"Finally, now we-" Lenalee was cut off as an unseen force sent her flying backwards along with Cross and Komui. Lenalee lifted her head and saw that Road had pushed herself up slightly.

"HOW THE FUCK!?" Lenalee shouted.

"Allen!?" Road shook Allen, not getting a response, "Allen!? Allen please! Wake up!" Road fell on top of him again, crying.

"Did it not work?" Komui asked.

"I don't know." Cross replied, "There were records that it was successfully done before...Lenalee...you ruined our chance to bring Allen back."

"Wha-?" Lenalee asked surprised and immediately feeling the guilt.

"Allen, I'm sorry." Road whispered, "I didn't act fast enough."

"Road?" A voice whispered. Road ignored it and held on tighter to Allen. "Road?" the voice asked again and Road again ignored it and hugged Allen tighter.

"I can't leave Allen dead, please Cross, there has to be a way!" Road pleaded with her eyes closed, not letting go of Allen.

"I'm not dead," the voice said, "but I can't breathe!" Road's eye shot open and looked up to see Allen smiling down at her.

"ALLEN!" Road shouted as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hehe, morning Road." Allen commented, "How, did you-?"

"Hey Allen." Cross greeted.

"Master Cross!" Allen cried out surprised, "You're Alive!?"

"I thought you knew me better Allen." Cross commented with a smirk.

"Allen?" Lenalee whispered.

"Lenalee! It's good to see you." Allen greeted.

"So...is it true?" Lenalee asked, "That you love Road?" Allen remembered what he said just before he fell to his doom.

"Yes." Allen responded, "I'm sorry Lenalee."

"So," Komui began, "Allen's alive, score one for the Exorcists and negative two for the Noah."

"Negative two?" Allen asked turning to Road as she sadly pointed at Tyki's body, "Oh, I'm sorry Road." Allen hugged her close.

"Geeze, we get it, you're in love." Tyki called out, shocking everyone.

"HOLY FUCK!" Komui shouted, "A ZOBMIE NOAH!"

"No," Cross commented, "upon successful completion of the procedure, any deaths that happened are canceled out."

"Hey, even the bullet hole is gone." Tyki commented.

"Then, who's the second?" Allen asked.

"Me." Road replied.

"Huh?" Allen was confused.

"I had to become an Exorcist to help bring you back." Road replied.

"Uhh...actually..." Cross commented, "you didn't have to become one...or kill Tyki."

"What!?" Everyone shouted.

Cross cleared his throat and continued, "Don't say I didn't do you a favor. Now, Road, you should have only retained your levitation ability and accelerated healing and should no longer be a Noah. The only reason I had you become an Exorcist was so that you would be able to be with Allen. Lastly, the reason I had you kill Tyki, and yourself, was to see if you truly loved Allen. If you were lying, you wouldn't have gone through with this." Cross waited for his explanation to sink in.

"Master..." Allen commented, "that is the nicest thing you have ever done." Everyone laughed as Allen got up and help Road stand.

"Tyki...this means we're enemies now?" Road asked.

"Technically...but we don't have to be." Tyki replied, "We can still hang out, and after the war we'll be able to do that more often."

"Well, while you're here, how's a quick game of Poker?" Allen asked.

"Sure." Tyki responded.

"Alright then, but first," Allen said with a heartwarming smile, "Let's go surprise Lou Fa and see how badly I can scare Lavi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well...people asked for an extra where I show how Lavi reacts to Allen being alive and well...this was done with a half mind due to collage, so if you are sent into a WTF? thought moment, well...I'm sorry. I really am.**

Allen hid himself at a corner near Lou Fa, who was busy at her workspace while Road walked up to her.

"Hey." Road greeted sadly.

"Huh? Oh...hi Road." Lou Fa replied equally. Her head was screaming to get away as quick as possible, but the warning fell on deaf ears. Without Allen, she didn't care what happened at this point. Silence followed for a few minutes before she spoke again, "D-did Allen really ask Lenalee to keep you safe?"

"Yeah," Road replied, "but don't ever trust her with a promise." she added coldly, "Anyways...its really hard you know...with him gone. Its like...I don't have a purpose anymore." Lou Fa nodded with silent tears in her eyes, which Road didn't notice as she gave Allen a thumbs up and he entered.

"Hey you two!" Allen greeted and Lou Fa fro- or...turned to stone actually. "Lou Fa?" Allen asked as he waved his hand in her face. Road broke out in laughter.

"You scared her to death! Literally!" she laughed.

"No I didn't." Allen replied casually before Lou Fa collapsed on the floor, "FUCK! Lou Fa! Lou Fa, talk to me!" He let out a sigh of relief as he felt her pulse still there, but Road was laughing harder.

"A-allen?" Lou Fa asked fearfully as she opened her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry." he replied, "I didn't expect you to fai-" Allen was cut off as Lou Fa wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"Y-you really are here!" she cried as Allen patted her back, trying to calm her, "H-how?"

"Its a long story." Allen replied with a shrug and Road cleared her throat.

"I know you're happy about Allen being alive, almost as much as myself," she commented, "but if you hug him ever again, I'LL GUT YOU OPEN AND EAT YOU!" Lou Fa quickly let Allen go and jumped back in fear.

"Road, be nice." Allen whined.

"Ok." Road replied sweetly. Allen smiled, but failed to see the threatening smile on Road's face as he turned around, directed at Lou Fa in warning.

"So, I think its Lavi's turn." Allen commented and the smile on Road's face grew.

"Oh yeah." she replied slowly with a shiver of pleasure running down her spine.

1111111111111

"Ready?" Allen asked.

"You have no idea." Road replied with a menacing smile.

Lavi turned the corner and looked around. "I could have sworn I heard voices." He said to himself as he scratched the back of his head, "Guess it was my imagination."

"Lavi." a voice whispered, causing him to turn and look behind him, but there was nothing there.

"Uhh...Lenalee?" he called out, "Is that you?" Lavi looked around some more and double took as he saw Allen at the end of the hallway, but gone in his second take. "What the-?"

"Lavi." the voice came again, only louder and closer.

'Wait a minute, Road if you keep this up I'll finish you here and now!" Lavi shouted as he recognized the voice. A chill ran down his spine as he felt Road's presence walk behind him and disappear around the corner. He quickly turned to take a defensive stance, but was forced to turn again as he felt another presence nearby.

"BOO!" Road shouted as she snuck up behind him and poked his sides, causing him to jump. Lavi quickly turned and growled at her.

"Why you little-."

"What's the matter, scared?" Road asked.

"Of you!? As if!" Lavi snapped.

"You will be soon...but right now, I'm not the one you should be scared of." Road replied as she pointed behind Lavi. He turned his head slowly and Allen picked him up by the neck and slammed him into the wall.

"You tried to kill Road?" he asked. Lavi went pale at the sight of Allen and let out a cry of terror so loud and horrifying, it felt like it reached everywhere!

Bleach Verse

"Hey Ichigo, do you hear that?" Rukia asked as a terrified scream came seemingly out of nowhere..

"Whoa, who the hell did you show your face to now?" Ichigo joked, earning him a frying pan to his head.

"BAKA!"

Poke verse

Red stopped at the sound of a terrified shriek filling the air.

"Leaf, what is that?" Red asked curiously.

"I don't know, b-but maybe it was a bad idea to come to Pokémon Tower at night." Leaf replied fearfully as she clung to Red's arm.

TT verse

Robin looked up from his computer as a cry of horror filled the room.

"What the-? RAVEN, STOP SCARING BEAST BOY!" Robin called out.

"Its not me." Rave replied monotonely as soon as she entered the room, "But I'd like to meet the person who caused that scream." she added with a hint of amusement in her voice, "They sure as hell would help me keep him away.

Back to DGM

"Holy shit Lavi! You almost made my ears bleed!" Allen commented. Lavi was breathing heavily and Road was on the floor laughing her ass off while trying to stay alive from the lack of air.

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU ALIVE!?" Lavi shouted as he broke away from Allen's grip.

"Its a long story," Allen replied, "but before we tell you, I want you to apologize to Road." They both looked at Road to see her still struggling for her life as she tried to control her laughter, banging on the floor as if calling mercy. "Umm...as soon as she gets under control though." Allen added with a smile.


End file.
